


Leer

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom quiere saber que es lo que tan concentradamente lee su prometido y James cree que llegó la hora de compartir sus secretos
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948
Kudos: 1





	Leer

**Leer**

Tom entró al departamento sorprendido, el silencio, y la calma eran algo que se habían perdido en su hogar hacía meses, volvió a observar el número en la puerta, el ocho, no se había equivocado, sin dudas esa era su casa, y la serpiente que se acercó risueña lo confirmó

“ _Buenos días Tomatito_ ”- lo bromeó como tenía costumbre Nagini, observando deleitada como la vena comenzaba a resaltar en la frente

“ _Muy chistosa, repítelo y me encargaré de que disfrutes de un bonito viaje al ártico en tus próximas vacaciones_ ”- siseó aflojando la corbata y colgando su capa – _“Sabes donde fue James?_ ”- la serpiente prácticamente sonrió de forma ladina y, sin contestar, se dio la media vuelta adentrándose en la sala. Siguiéndola el ojiverde se sorprendió de encontrar en el sillón a su prometido, totalmente concentrado en un extraño libro

“Hola León, me extrañaste?”- preguntó acercándose con aire acechador a su presa

“Hola Tomito”- comentó James escuetamente, sin levantar la vista de su lectura, en el instante en que Nagini trepaba por el sofá para sentarse en sus piernas y recibir encantada las suaves caricias del joven de anteojos

“Qué lees?”- quiso saber, curioso por la indiferencia de su chico

“No es nada”- le aseguró de pronto cerrando el libro y escondiéndolo tras su espalda

“James…”- preguntó con tono amenazante acercándose para intentar sacarle el libro

“No es nada importante Tomito de mi corazón”- le informó el más joven con pastelosa dulzura pasando rápidamente los brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y besarlo pausadamente

Estaba confirmado, algo extraño pasaba. No que Tom se quejara de de su prometido finalmente le prestara atención, sino que obviamente algo le escondía y un slytherin no se queda con las dudas, señoras y señores.

“León… qué me estas escondiendo?”- preguntó separándole solo unos milímetros de sus labios. Momento que Nagini supo interpretar como señal de huída, no muy segura de lo que podría ocurrir allí, una cosa era seguro, por las dudas era mejor alejarse; cuando esos dos comenzaban así podían terminar desatando un verdadero infierno de gritos e insultos… o haciendo el amor salvajemente. Por lo cual su salud física o mental podría verse afectada. Gracias, pero no gracias, sus viperinos ojitos no necesitaban de tal espectáculo, por lo que sigilosa y silenciosa como solo puede serlo una serpiente dejó la habitación, dispuesta a encontrar un lugar cálido donde anidar

“En serio Tomito, no es nada importante”- indicó James, sintiendo como la traviesa mano se colaba bajo sus ropas, y acariciaba su torso, mientras el mayor se inclinaba lentamente sobre él obligándolo a recostarse en el sofá.

“Seguro que no quieres decírmelo?”- volvió a increpar el mayor, cubriendo con su cuerpo el del ojichocolate, dando pequeños besos a su cuello. El chico negó con la cabeza, preparado para lo que prometía ser una deliciosa tortura por parte del hombre que amaba.- “Que conste que te di oportunidades”- le aseguró en un siseo que logró erizar su piel en expectativa.

Lo que menos esperaba James era que esas traviesas manos comenzaran a hacerle cosquillas despiadadamente. Se retorció intentando escapar, pero le fue imposible, Tom lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo y el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones se apresuraba en escapar en sonoras carcajadas

“Bien… jajajaj… está…. Jajja tu ganas…”- le indicó inhalando entre risas. El ojiverde se separó de su cuerpo para observarlo con ojos enamorados. – “de todas formas estaba pensando hacer que lo leyeras antes de que nos casáramos”- aseguró tomando el libro que se había perdido entre los almohadones del sofá. Tom aceptó el libro que le tendían y no pudo más que espantarse al tocar la suave cubierta de cuero rojo, en él estaba repujado el escudo de los Potters y las iniciales de su novio

“León no tienes que hacerlo - le aseguró acariciando su rostro- yo solo quería saber que leías, esto es tuyo, y yo no…”- un dedo en los labios lo silenció y se encontró con la amorosa mirada chocolate

“Quiero que leas mi diario Tom, tu no me exiges hacerlo, yo te pido a ti que lo hagas. No quiero esconderte nada, como tu no lo haces conmigo, me contaste todo de tu pasado, confiaste en mí incluso sabiendo que estudio para Auror y podría haberte entregado, creo que te mereces…”

“Tengo suficiente con tenerte a mi lado James, eres más de lo que merecí nunca, soy feliz con que no me apartaras de tu lado a pesar de saber las monstruosidades que hice, no necesito que hagas esto, yo confió en ti”- le aseguró depositando un suave beso en sus labios

“Yo también tengo mis secretos Tom, y no sería justo para ti no saber ciertas cosas- le informó acariciando su mano- quiero que lo leas, comencé a escribirlo cuando entré en Hogwarts, te ayudará a comprender varias cosas”- y dando un último beso, se puso de pie para encaminarse a la cocina – “prepararé el almuerzo”

Con nerviosismo, Tom abrió el libro que tardaría varias horas en leer, y comenzó a adentrarse en la historia de su prometido, su relato maravillado del primer día de clases, sus nuevos amigos, la preocupación por la enfermedad de Lupin, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir la maldición de quien el consideraba más cuerdo de los merodeadores y el extraño proyecto en cual se habían metido por ello y del cual solo describía sus avances. El primer partido de James en Gryffindor, sus travesuras, todo se desplegaba frente a él y más de una vez estuvo a punto de maldecir a alguien al leer de los múltiples enredos que había tenido. Finalmente el chico relataba como había conocido en Hogsmeade a un extraño hombre llamado Tom Riddle, y pudo ver toda su relación desde los ojos del otro.

Estaba anocheciendo, cuando llegó a las últimas frases y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por lo profundo de los sentimientos del hombre que amaba, sin embargo…

“Creo que es tiempo de decírselo a Tom- leyó- sé que ni siquiera Lily que es una de nosotros lo sabe, y no es solo mi secreto, pero… no creo que sea un riesgo, al fin y al cabo, no es tan grave ser un animago ilegal ¿cierto?”

Tom leyó y releyó, incrédulo. Animago, su prometido era un animago ilegal, y al parecer desde hace bastante. Varias ideas se mezclaron en su cabeza, y las asoció de inmediato. Volvió hacia atrás y no pudo evitar releer lo referente a Lupin y comprendió el porque de los ridículos apodos con los que solían identificarse… Y no pudo evitar sentir un extraño orgullo. James había logrado con solo quince años algo que muchos grandes magos veían imposible.

Con una sonrisa se encaminó al lugar donde el castaño jugaba con una encantada Nagini, y lo tomó por la cintura.

“No más secretos?”- preguntó el más joven ladeando la cabeza para dar espacio a la boca que besaba tiernamente su cuello

“No más secretos- aceptó entre besos- pero debes prometerme que me enseñaras tu forma animaga”

Y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en ambos labios, antes de que se unieran en un nuevo beso.


End file.
